Nunca digas nunca
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El que Yagyuu intente ocultar su parte no caballeresca sólo hace que el reto sea más divertido. —-Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi.


**Nunca digas nunca**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para hikari_ishikawa durante el amigo invisible de tenipuri_es en LJ. 

Nunca digas nunca

—¿No quieres intentar ser _yo_?

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que lo preguntó y aunque no han hablado de ello desde entonces, Niou puede ver claramente que Yagyuu sigue confundido y sin la más mínima idea de qué responder y ni siquiera tiene que estar frente a él o fastidiarlo exigiéndole una respuesta para confirmarlo.

Claro que viéndolo hablar amigablemente con Jackal cualquiera diría que no está actuando de manera extraña, pero que _coincidencialmente_ lo haga dándole la espalda al lugar en el que Niou está dice tanto como el que busque con quien charlar mientras comienza el entrenamiento, cosa que no hacía antes.

Niou no puede negar que es inesperado que Yagyuu esté tomando aquella pregunta tan en serio, especialmente porque él mismo sólo había querido ver su reacción y contestarle con algo diferente a un "puri" o ignorándolo al ser reprendido de manera forzada por su comportamiento.

Ahora, Niou está interesado en lo que podrían hacer casi tanto como en qué haría Yagyuu en su lugar, en vez de en el del perfecto caballero que se esfuerza por no sonreír cuando uno de los de primer año grita al encontrar una pequeña sorpresa dejada en la canasta de bolas y otros, a pesar de no entender qué esta pasando, se le unen en el ataque de histeria en miniatura.

Cuando Yagyuu se gira para dedicarle una mirada sus labios ya están apretados en una fina línea y parece estar listo a recorrer la distancia que los separa y sermonearlo por lo sucedido. Pero no lo hace y Niou le sonríe, retándolo.

Incluso cuando Sanada grita, ordenándole al responsable dar la cara y aceptar su castigo, Niou mantiene su sonrisa en su rostro y su vista en Yagyuu, quien no lo delata ni siquiera cuando extienden la práctica media hora para que todo el club pueda correr las vueltas asignadas.

Al final, Niou espera hasta que todos estén demasiado cansados como para poder notar una conversación ajena para pavonearse.

—Si yo fuese él —le dice a Yagyuu en un susurro, señalando a Marui quien corre unos metros tras ellos—, diría que soy un genio. Y estás de acuerdo.

—¡Niou! ¡Si tienes tiempo para hablar corre un par de vueltas más!

Niou no puede evitar hacer una mueca cuando la voz de Yukimura interrumpe cualquier posible respuesta del caballero y maldice la mala suerte de que todavía haya alguien vigilándolos.

—Ánimo, Niou-kun —le murmura Yagyuu mientras finge acomodar sus gafas para tapar su boca y así no recibir el mismo castigo extra, al tiempo que comienza a reducir la velocidad, aprovechando que al fin está en su última vuelta.

Niou no tiene aliento para contestarle de ninguna manera, pero se lleva consigo la satisfacción de que Yagyuu no refuta sus palabras.

-—

La paciencia no es su fuerte, pero Niou la exhibe tanto como le es posible.

Aunque no desaprovecha las oportunidades de hacer algún comentario cuando se cruzan y siempre se fija en su reacción cuando hace algo que cambia la rutina del club, aguarda hasta que sea Yagyuu quien quiera dar el primer paso o hasta que se presente darle la ocasión para darle un pequeño empujón.

Poco sorprendentemente, eso último es lo que pasa.

-—

Es el entrenamiento de dobles lo que los lleva a estar una vez más lado a lado. Entonces, mientras esperan por sus oponentes, hace amagos de formaciones y comenta un par de ideas en voz alta y aunque estas distan mucho de ser _caballerescas_ Yagyuu no lo reprende por ellas.

Eso es un gran paso. O dos, en realidad, porque Yagyuu se aclara la garganta cuando Marui y un regular de tercer año entran, como si quisiese indicarle sin palabras la llegada de sus contrincantes y así callarlo antes de que ellos se enteren de siquiera parte de sus planes. No que eso signifique que no pueda hablar con su compañero sobre el partido u algo más.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona Niou, girando su raqueta en su muñeca. Seguramente Yagyuu entiende que no le está preguntando por el juego frente a ellos, pero igualmente contesta como si lo estuviese haciendo al tiempo que actúa como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de sus ideas.

—Debemos concentrarnos en este partido —dice Yagyuu, acomodando sus gafas y girándose hacia la parte de la cancha en la que Marui y el otro están hablando en voz baja, obviamente acordando una estrategia.

No que eso les sirva de algo. Marui sólo intenta hacerse notar y sus puntos débiles son tantos que el otro no puede cubrirlo y aunque eso no hace que el partido sea más fácil, él y Yagyuu consiguen la victoria y Marui termina sentado en la cancha, resollando.

—Puri~ —pronuncia con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo fijamente el rostro de Marui, el cual se pone más rojo que su propio cabello cuando lo nota. Yagyuu finge toser y aunque Niou no ha hecho ni dicho nada particularmente malo, lo amonesta:

—Niou-kun, compórtate.

Niou se encoge de hombros y le dedica una mirada interrogante que hace que Yagyuu le de la espalda y se acerque a la red, ofreciéndole a Marui su mano como el perfecto caballero que aparenta ser.

-—

Por mucho que Yagyuu _le_ diga algo en ciertas ocasiones, él no parece muy interesado en impedir que algo suceda, tal como nunca lo culpa cuando sabe que él es la razón por la que las redes fueron removidas y varios de primer año se fueron antes del entrenamiento de la tarde o de donde salió el nuevo rumor sobre Sanada o algún senpai.

E incluso, Niou ha comenzado a pensar, a veces pareciese estar esperando con cierto interés a que él haga algo, aun cuando son más las ocasiones en las que se esfuerza por aparentar que no es así. 

Ese tipo de contradicciones con la imagen de caballero que proyecta le llaman la atención casi tanto como el "láser" que Yagyuu está intentando perfeccionar y con el que ganó la primera ocasión que se enfrentaron; el mismo que Niou juró aprender a regresar sin falla alguna la próxima vez.

Cuándo llegará la oportunidad para ello es un misterio, aunque mucho menor que el de cuánto tardará en hacer que Yagyuu acepte lo que trata de ocultar.

Quizás el sólo ofrecerle la forma de hacerlo libremente y sin temer -demasiado- a las repercusiones no es suficiente para ello y por eso Yagyuu continúa buscando maneras sutiles para no pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía, como si él representase una amenaza que debía evitar.

Sea o no sea así, la situación parece estar de su lado.

-—

—Sería mejor que dejases de jugar con él —dice Yanagi un día, parándose junto a él de manera casual mientras examina a un grupo de primer año entrenando.

El chiquillo insensato de cabeza de algas está allí, frunciendo el ceño más y más cada segundo que pasa, obviamente molesto por no poder practicar junto a los regulares o al menos con los de segundo año. Es tan obvio que es eso y no su juego lo que hace que Yanagi sonría con diversión que Niou gira sus ojos y lo ignora por completo, prefiriendo estirar tan lentamente como puede sin conseguir llamar la atención de Sanada y ganarse quien sabe cuantas vueltas. O un golpe.

Aun así, Yanagi insiste:

—Ustedes tienen potencial. Y Seiichi está considerando que jueguen juntos en algún partido oficial durante el próximo torneo.

Una de las desventajas en Rikkai es que más de uno está obsesionado con cumplir planes, seguir la línea trazada y hacer que los demás también la sigan con ellos.

Normalmente eso es lo que lleva a Niou a hacer algo para cambiar la rutina, pero nunca ha pensando en comprometer las victorias planeadas. A él le gusta ganar tanto como a cualquiera de ellos, al fin de cuentas.

—Entendido.

Niou alza su mano hasta su frente y hace un falso saludo militar con dos de sus dedos y Yanagi parece saber que esa es la respuesta más seria que puede recibir de Niou, por lo que asiente y se va, dejando a Niou conteniendo una sonrisa.

Ya ha esperado por Yagyuu más de lo que le agrada y si alguien más está dispuesto a darle el empujón que necesita para decidirse, mejor para él.

-—

Esta vez Niou va a directo a Yagyuu, se ofrece a calentar con él e incluso sigue el entrenamiento al pie de la letra, indiferente de que eso lleve a que más de uno, Yagyuu incluido, lo mire como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Que la práctica termine sin mayores incidentes, aparte de una pequeña pataleta de Kirihara por no poder jugar con quien quería, es tan inusual como que él siga a Yagyuu después de esta, como si incluso tuviese intenciones de recorrer con él camino a casa.

No es así, claro, pero Niou espera a que Yagyuu pierda la paciencia antes de cambiar su rumbo. Para su suerte no tiene que aguardar mucho y antes de que pasen el segundo paradero de buses, Yagyuu pregunta:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?

La voz de Yagyuu es totalmente calma, pero su postura es incluso más recta que de costumbre haciendo su tensión obvia. Niou se tiene que esforzar para no reír o preguntarle si realmente lo ve como una amenaza tan grande para su caballerosidad, pero en vez de eso pregunta en el tono más inocente que puede:

—¿Conocer mejor a mi compañero?

—No es como si fuésemos a jugar juntos fuera del entrenamiento —dice Yagyuu luego de un extenso silencio, sin duda nacido de su sorpresa, pero de una forma tan firme que es imposible ignorar que él cree firmemente sus palabras.

Yanagi no le ha dicho, eso es obvio y le da la oportunidad de jugar un poco más, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y Niou ya quiere hacer algo distinto.

—Lo haremos —responde tan seriamente como puede y cuando Yagyuu le dedica una mirada incrédula, Niou chasquea su lengua, fingiendo estar molesto ante la obvia desconfianza de Yagyuu—. Pregúntale al estratega —dice y acelera su paso para alejarse, sin siquiera mirar atrás ni despedirse.

-—

No es imposible que Yagyuu aguarde hasta que anuncien el orden del próximo torneo en lugar de preguntar inmediatamente, pero de tener con quien apostar sobre ello Niou diría que antes de que la semana llegase a su fin la curiosidad le habría ganado y Yagyuu ya lo habría hecho.

Y acierta: el mismísimo día siguiente encuentra a Yagyuu a la salida de su salón, justo después de clases.

Habiendo llegado hasta ese punto, Niou ya no siente ninguna prisa y se queda frente a Yagyuu sin decir palabra.

A pesar de sus intentos de verse impávido, Yagyuu parece ligeramente incómodo y cuando habla lo hace rápidamente y en voz tan baja que si Niou hubiese estado un sólo paso más atrás no habría logrado escucharlo.

—Podría ser una buena estrategia.

Aunque sus palabras son básicamente una excusa, Yagyuu está diciendo "sí" y de una forma tan honesta que le resulta inesperado. Tanto que Niou tiene que tomarse un segundo para examinar a Yagyuu antes de poder creer que realmente escuchó bien y que Yagyuu al fin está contestándole.

Una sonrisa ladina se extiende en su rostro y Niou nota con satisfacción como varios de sus compañeros de clase comienzan a abandonar el pasillo tan rápido como pueden, mas Yagyuu no se aleja un solo milímetro ni tampoco se retracta.

—Y tengo otras ideas —afirma.

Sus palabras son seguidas por una mirada reprobatoria y cuando Yagyuu habla Niou se siente tentado a dejar escapar una corta carcajada.

—No pienso ayudarte con ninguna broma.

—Tsk, nunca digas nunca —le advierte—. Y todavía no has escuchado mis planes.

Yagyuu deja escapar un suspiro cansado y comienza a andar lentamente, obviamente esperando que lo siga. Y Niou lo hace, preguntándose cuanto le tomará y qué tendrá que hacer para conseguir que Yagyuu colabore, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo reto.


End file.
